pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
First Steps On A Trainer's Journey
Story Jon and Kyle are in the main room in the lab. Professor Sycamore is there with the three Kalos starters. Sycamore: Have a good trip. Jon: Professor, where is the nearest gym? Sycamore: The nearest one is in Santalune City. The gym leader is called Viola. Jon: Right, thanks. Jon and Kyle begin to leave but Froakie goes in front of Jon and Kyle, stopping them. Kyle: Froakie? Froakie: Kie, Froakie. Jon: You want to travel with me? Froakie nods. Jon: Professor? Professor Sycamore throws Jon Froakie’s Poke Ball and Jon catches it and then Jon kneels in front of Froakie. ' Jon: Glad we can travel together Froakie. '''Froakie smiles and Jon returns Froakie. ' Kyle: We better get going professor. Thanks for everything. Jon: We’ll be sure to visit again. '''Jon gets up. Both Jon and Kyle leave the Pokemon lab and head towards route 4. Soon Jon and Kyle are on route 4 and a wild Skitty appears. Kyle: A Skitty. I want to battle Skitty. Skitty gets ready to battle. Kyle: Now what? Jon: You send out Bulbasaur. Kyle: Right. Go Bulbasaur. Kyle sends out Bulbasaur. Kyle: Growth! Bulbasaur uses Growth and increases its attack and special attack. Jon: Good work. Skitty uses Doubleslap towards Bulbasaur and hits Bulbasaur 3 times. Kyle: Bulbasaur! Jon: Kyle, keep on the attack. Kyle: Use Razor Leaf! Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf and Skitty counters with Disarming Voice. Kyle: Growth! Bulbasaur uses Growth and increases its attack and special attack again. Kyle: Now, Razor Leaf! Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf and defeats Skitty. Jon goes over to Skitty and gives it an Oran Berry. Skitty then walks off. Kyle returns Bulbasaur. Kyle: Good work Bulbasaur. Jon: You have done well. For you first battle. Kyle: Thanks. Jon and Kyle continue walking and end up by a water fountain, where Jon and Kyle stop for a rest. Jon: So, why did you want to travel? Kyle: I just wanted to see the world. Jon: I see. A wild Combee goes up to Jon and suggests a battle. The Combee is male. Jon: A male Combee. Then let’s go! Jon stands up and sends out Froakie. Jon: Let’s see what we can do Froakie Combee uses Gust towards Froakie. Jon: Counter with Bubble! Froakie uses Bubble and cancels out Gust. Combee then uses Bug Bite towards Froakie. Jon: Protect! Froakie uses Protect and protects itself against Bug Bite. Jon: Quick, Pound! Froakie uses Pound and knocks Combee out. Combee regains consciousness and then flies off. Jon: Good win Froakie! Froakie: Froakie! Jon returns Froakie. Kyle: You seemed to be so in sync with Froakie. Jon: Thanks. Shall we continue to Santalune City? Kyle: Yeah. Kyle gets up and the two trainer’s head towards Santalune City. Characters Jon Spencer Kyle Winterman Professor Sycamore Pokemon Jon * Froakie Kyle * Bulbasaur Wild * Skitty * Combee (Male) Category:Kalos Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon EpisodesCategory:Kalos Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon EpisodesCategory:Kalos Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon EpisodesCategory:Kalos Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon EpisodesCategory:Kalos Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon EpisodesCategory:Kalos Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon EpisodesCategory:Kalos Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon EpisodesCategory:Kalos Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes